Seduction?
by SomniPhobic
Summary: A sexually frustrated Rai quite literally takes matters into his own hands. If only M-21 knew what he's in for... An independent sequel to "the Yukata Incident". M-21 x Rai. One-shot; slash; lemon.


**Seduction?**

No flames, please. If you don't like to read **slash** and** lemon**, I would ask you to promptly close this window.

**Disclamer:** Noblesse belongs to Son Jae Ho (author) and Lee Gwang Su (artist).

No offence or disrespect intended; I'm just having fun. (Yes, this is fun for me.)

Enjoy!

* * *

_It's an addiction to the way you feel  
And I can't stop myself from touching you  
Don't stop touching me too  
Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!_

The Frail – Addicted

As he sat dazedly in class, Rai let another soft sigh escape his lips. While the teacher prattled on about meaningless theories and formulas, and while the students were buried in their notebooks, Rai was otherwise occupied. Half-lidded ruby eyes looked on without focus as thoughts involuntarily drifted into forbidden territory.

_Two bodies were pulled flush against one another; two mouths meshed together, effortlessly hot. A calloused hand strayed down his pale, flat stomach, eliciting a moan of anticipation. As the kiss ended, a rough tongue began to explore his neck; sharp teeth nibbled on his collar bones; smooth lips lavished attention on his chest._

"_Mmm..."_

_Stormy gray eyes darkened with desire as the wayward hand wandered dangerously low, low enough to take hold of –_

"Rai?" The youthful voice called, "_Hello,_ you in there?"

Brought out of his hazily pleasurable fantasy, he shivered. Rai noticed energetic Shinwoo and little Ikhan hovering over his desk, and nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's lunch time!" The redhead exclaimed enthusiastically.

Gracefully, the Noblesse stood. For now, as he walked with the children, only the mouth-watering promise of ramyun occupied his mind.

Nothing else. Not a thing. That's right. _Food_.

To stop thinking those _dirty-but-oh-so-good_ thoughts about a certain _someone_, all he needed was food. _Ramyun_ was the necessity, not those strong arms or that naked chest or those powerful legs or that mischievous smirk or those smouldering eyes or that big, _hard_ –

"_Rai~_" He barely heard Yuna call him, "Your ramyun's getting cold."

Embarrassed by his lack of self-control, Rai gave an uncomfortable little cough and began to eat.

It had been weeks (twenty-two days, to be exact) since that…_incident_, and yet it felt like months. For an immortal such as himself, time had _never_ passed so slowly. He still remembered the _feel_ of that man, his _body_ still remembered. Even as he relieved himself at night – the humiliation! – Rai found himself conjuring images of that afternoon, against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall, when he did things that were so uncharacteristic of him. It felt like he'd been _wanting _that man for_ever_, and he didn't even know it.

"_M-21..._" Quietly, the name slipped out, barely above a whisper.

For the nth time that day, he sighed, losing himself in thoughts of that despicable (but so-very-desirable) man…

"Rai!" Shinwoo's voice called.

"Lunch is almost over, Rai," Ikhan added, "You barely ate anything."

"It's not the first time, either..." Suyi added.

"Are you aright?" Yuna asked, looking at him with concern.

Stiffly, he nodded and stood up to leave with the rest of the group, silently lamenting the wasted ramyun.

Clearly, something needed to be done about this…ridiculously strong (though not entirely unwarranted) physical attraction. He was allowing M-21 to become too severe a problem. Yes – there had to be a solution.

He would go ask Frankenstein right now. Perhaps one of his many potions would cure this temporary ailment…

"I shall go to the principal's office." He stated serenely before parting ways with the children.

"I sure hope he doesn't get lost. The way he spaces out these days…" Ikhan sighed.

"Do you think he's in love?"

"Shinwoo! That's nonsense!" Suyi protested, while Yuna simply laughed good-naturedly.

In_ heat_ was the more accurate term, Rai thought wryly as he heard their conversation drift further down the hall.

"Ah, Master." Frankenstein greeted him with the usual smile, "How may I help you?"

"Frankenstein."

"Yes?"

"I am at a loss."

There was an immediate disturbance in the servant's mannerism.

"What is it, Master? Something not to your liking?"

The question was met with silence. A curious feeling overtook Rai the moment he opened his mouth. A feeling he rarely felt – although one that became increasingly familiar over the past twenty-two days. Embarrassment. He was _embarrassed_.

"Nevermind," He turned to leave, embarrassed by his embarrassment.

"Master," Frankenstein halted him with a mysterious amusement in his voice, "I came across an interesting saying as I was reading the other day."

Rai waited to hear it despite himself.

"'The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it (1).' Fascinating, don't you think?" The servant chuckled.

"Frankenstein."

"Yes, master?"

"I'm going home."

"Yes, master," That knowing smile again, "I'll tell the children not to worry."

* * *

M-21 groaned. To recover from the injuries he'd sustained a few days before, he was now essentially being placed under house arrest.

During the day, Frankenstein's immaculate house was empty; there was no one to talk to or bicker with. The ghastly wound on his lower back was healing with incredible speed; he barely felt any pain. He'd already grown tired of reading, the TV was filled with tedious programming, and the internet was down; so there was no entertainment either.

In short, there was absolutely _nothing_ available to keep his thoughts away from Rai.

It was no use, he'd had a taste of the forbidden fruit, and he yearned for _more_.

So there he was, sprawled on his bed, thinking about ivory skin and ebony hair and ruby eyes and _the things he'd do with that sexy, sexy body_ –

"Oh, God," he mumbled to no one in particular, "There's definitely something wrong with me."

"M-21."

That voice. He knew that voice. It was so alluring...

Rai?

"Ah!"

In his rush to rise from the bed, the back of M-21's head promptly collided with the wall. He hadn't heard the Noblesse enter the house. More importantly, he hadn't heard the Noblesse enter the bedroom.

What he _did_ hear, however, was the rustle of sheets and the creak of mattress as Rai got onto his bed and straddled his hips.

Was this a dream? Another boredom-induced fantasy? M-21 desperately needed to be pinched. But first, he needed to get this delectable bottom off his lap. Not that he _sincerely_ wanted to, of course. It was a matter of common decency. Not that he _really_ cared for that, either.

"Wait –" He tried to protest (he _really, sincerely_ did), but was immediately silenced.

Ahh, those soft, plump lips. How he'd missed them. Without hesitation he kissed back fervently, twining his hands in the head of raven silk. Rai's two hands came up to cradle the back of his head, gently soothing the bump he'd earned earlier. M-21 couldn't help but feel that the dull pain was worth it. He felt teeth biting his lower lip, seeking entrance, and gladly complied. Two mouths locked together fully, heatedly.

Already the room was filled with panting and moaning and noises that left no room for the imagination. Temperatures rose rapidly even as they came apart, gasping for air.

"Hn." Did he hear a little self-satisfaction in Rai's voice?

His brain short on oxygen, M-21 could only manage a "What...?"

In answer, Rai's lips uttered no words but began to nibble its way down his neck. He could only sit there, dumbfounded and more than a little turned on. As it trailed further south, that nimble mouth met the inevitable obstruction that was his t-shirt. A sickening tear of fabric was heard as the top was impatiently torn off, leaving him in nothing but boxer shorts.

Was Rai always this _bold_?

"Wait!" He called as his last shred of clothing was about to be removed (ripped off, no doubt).

The Noblesse looked up at him.

"What…are you doing?" M-21 asked.

In answer, his head cocked thoughtfully to the side, "Seducing you, as it were."

"Oh. That clears things up."

Swiftly, something akin to a string snapped inside M-21 and, just as swiftly, he flipped the two of them over and pinned Rai to the bed.

"You're a little" – he unbuttoned Rai's tailored white blazer – "over-dressed, don't you think?" He smirked teasingly.

A look of outrage flashed across Rai's face as he carelessly tossed the garment aside, but any objections were silenced and turned into moans as M-21 ground their hips together. Next to go were the cravat, the blue button-down shirt, and then the gray dress pants – all of them ended up on the floor.

M-21 discovered that Rai was, in fact, _not_ wearing any undergarments.

He laughed, low and seductive, "You're full of surprises."

His partner, cheeks generously flushed, responded with an impatient glare.

Now that he had full access to Rai's body, he worshiped it with tongue and lips and hands, exploring every nook and cranny – who knew when the next time would be?

The lithe creature under him was in no such mood. There was urgency there, and M-21 did his best not to cave into the burning want that he felt. He needed to savour, not devour.

But it was so _hard_ to hold back when he'd been dreaming of _nothing _but_ this_ for so_ long_.

Sexual tension was thick in the air, what with the erotic grinding and heavy touching. But Rai wasn't about to wait any longer. Another sudden movement had their positions reversed once again. And this time, M-21 was completely nude as well. Slowly, Rai took his lover's hands and guided them to his own lower back.

"But we don't have –"

Another kiss, wet and rough and urgent with desire, silenced him. As their lips parted, Rai took two of his own fingers into his mouth and began to suck. M-21 was speechless. He swallowed thickly and stared in incredulity as Rai slid a digit inside himself.

He knew now that he wasn't dreaming – Rai was always a little coy in his dreams, _never_ so brash and daring. He was aroused beyond belief.

"Well?" his lover panted out, teasingly bringing him back to the situation at hand.

M-21 met the challenge with a crooked smile. He brought two fingers to his lips and ran his tongue over them suggestively, never breaking eye contact.

Rai gasped as he felt the intrusion of two more fingers, thicker and rougher than his own. He caught his lower lip between his teeth as his body trembled with need. Out of instinct, he began swaying his hips and pushing back on the digits.

"_Hah..._Stop...Teasing..."

He heard that low, husky chuckle again, "You started it."

"Hmph." This man was so appealing that it was a little infuriating.

Without warning, a cool and slender hand reached out to take hold of M-21's engorged length, eliciting a surprised groan of pleasure.

"What – _Ohh_!" He was having a _very_ hard time finishing sentences today.

Having taken back control, Rai mercilessly lowered himself onto the thick shaft. M-21 thought he would come right then and there, as he felt himself being enveloped by soft, wet heat. But of course that wasn't the end of it. Having become accustomed to the sensation, Rai began to move, rolling his hips as he rode his lover's body. When he regained his senses somewhat, M-21 began to thrust up, meeting his partner's ministrations. His hands took Rai's member and began to pump in rhythm with their love-making.

Sounds of moaning, groaning, gasping and panting joined the lewd sound of flesh colliding with flesh. Incoherent words fell from their lips as they moved together towards the climax.

It was incredible. Incomparable._ Incomprehensible_.

"_M-21!_" Rai called out as he arrived, his voice hoarse.

As he tightened around his lover, M-21 came in him, mind wiped blank with pleasure.

When he'd pulled out, Rai curled up on his chest like a graceful cat.

"Mmm..."

The room smelled of sex, and the sheets were undoubtedly messy and stained, but they didn't care. Both were brilliantly sated as they lay lazily in bed.

"They'll be back soon."

"I suppose we should get dressed." Even as he said it, the unwillingness was clear in M-21's voice. He wrapped an arm around Rai's waist.

"Not before bathing."

"Hmm?"

"I am dirty. Clean me."

"But..."

"Escaping responsibility, M-21?"

"...No."

"Well, then."

Shower sex in the afternoon?

M-21 was beginning to like house arrest.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

(1) A quotation taken from The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde, spoken by the pleasure-seeking Lord Henry Wotton. It's a great classic, if you ever have some time to kill. :D

* * *

There it is! Second lemon. I daresay I'm getting better...or just...dirtier. OTZ

Maybe I'll start a real story soon...

Anyways, I hope you liked it!

Reviews will make me a very happy pervert.

p.s. Happy New Year!


End file.
